Many chain driven vehicles such as scooters, mopeds, and motorcycles typically include a drive chain for powering the vehicles in a forward direction. A chain driven vehicle with an improperly maintained drive chain can result in damage to the vehicle, and possible injury to the vehicle operator. Drive chains are often exposed to contaminants such as dirt, and mud that accumulate between interconnecting links of the chain, and moisture that causes the chain to corrode and rust. Operating off-road motorcycles on dirt roads or trails typically results in the drive chain being exposed to greater amounts of contaminants. Over time, neglected care of the chain can reduce the life of the chain and create a safety hazard unless routine maintenance is performed to maintain the chain in good, operating condition.
Maintaining the drive chain in a healthy operating condition requires proper cleaning and lubrication. Lubricating the chain is often undertaken while the motorcycle is stationary. Such a task is traditionally accomplished by raising the motorcycle onto a wheel stand, placing the motorcycle in neutral, and simultaneously rotating the rear wheel with one hand while applying a lubricant onto the drive chain with the other hand using an oil dispenser such as an oil or spray can. Subsequent to applying the lubricant onto the chain, excessive lubricant is generally wiped away using a rag, in an effort to remove any contaminants from the chain. Such methods are relatively straight-forward for most chain driven machines such as motorcycles. The task generally requires lifting, and the coordinated functionality of both hands, or alternatively, the assistance of another individual. Though the preferred method of lubricating the drive chain of a motorcycle is while the motorcycle is stationary, some motorcycle riders prefer to lubricate the chain while riding the motorcycle. Typically, the operator holds a spray can in one hand and attempts to lubricate the chain by pointing the spray nozzle towards the vicinity of the chain while simultaneously negotiating the motorcycle on the road. Steering the motorcycle with one hand while attempting to lubricate the chain of the motorcycle with another is dangerous, inefficient, and does not adequately remove contaminants from the chain.
Various prior art devices have been introduced to aid operators in cleaning and lubricating the drive chain of motorcycles, scooters, or mopeds. One prior art device includes bristles that are fixed along a hub of a rotating wheel where the bristles engage the drive chain to remove any debris and contaminants collected on the chain. Such prior art devices do not include a method of lubricating the drive chain of a motorcycle. Another prior art device comprises a cylindrical housing including a rigid brush having a plurality of bristles formed within the housing, and an opening for receiving the chain of a motorcycle during operation. The bristles engage the chain as the chain passes through the housing to remove contaminants from the chain. A tube is connected to a pressurized lubricating spray applicator where the tube extends into the cylindrical housing. One drawback of this prior art device is that the cleaning and lubricating process is efficiently completed when the motorcycle is in a stationary position.
Conventional cleaning and lubricating devices are not engineered to lubricate the chain of motorcycles simultaneously while operating the motorcycle on a paved road, race track, or dirt trail. Traditional cleaning and/or lubrication devices for chain driven vehicles require that the vehicle be stationary. The coordinate efforts of placing the vehicle in a stationary position before lubricating the chain is often less desirable, time consuming, and inconvenient. For example, in some situations, operators wish to clean and lubricate the chain of the motorcycle while operating the motorcycle at high speeds such as on a race track. The ability to clean and lubricate the chain while riding the motorcycle is convenient, requires little effort, and effectively and continuously maintains the chain in good operating condition.